Baekhyun's Diary
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Aku ingin bercerita, tapi aku tak dapat mengingat kisahku. Hanya potongan buku lusuh ini saja yang kupunya. – ChanBaek!AU


_[3 April 2014]_

_Hai, aku Baekhyun. Aku biasa saja, tak punya bakat istimewa atau pengalaman luar biasa. Omomg-omong, ini bukan diary, ya. Aku tidak sudi disamakan dengan anak perempuan (-_-). _

_Ibu yang memberiku buku ini. Katanya sebagai jurnal agar di masa yang akan datang aku bisa menjelajah waktu, kembali ke masa lalu dengan buku ini sebagai mesin waktunya._

_Yah, semoga ini bisa membantu._

* * *

><p><strong>Character(s) © God<strong>

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun (selain kepuasan pribadi) dalam membuat fanfiksi ini**

* * *

><p><strong>Baekhyun's Diary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>[7 April 2014]<em>

_Aku tak suka matematika. Aku benci angka. Mereka memang tidak menyakitiku, sih, tapi aku susah mengerti mereka. Hari ini jadwal pelajaran matematika._

_Aku malas sekolah. Lagipula aku belum mengerjakan PR matematika._

_Mungkin tidak usah kukerjakan agar aku dihukum._

_._

_Aku dapat hukuman ^o^/ aku memang tidak suka di kelas, membosankan…_

_Tapi tadi aku bertemu seseorang, dia juga dihukum karena telat. Kami disuruh membereskan gudang olahraga bersama tapi orang itu malah mengajakku membolos ke kantin XD_

_Dia tinggi, rambut dan matanya hitam seperti obsidian, matanya besar, dan aku suka melihat dia tertawa._

_Namanya Chanyeol._

_._

_._

_[8 April 2014]_

_Chanyeol dan aku berjanji untuk bertemu dan bermain game sepulang sekolah. Dia sangat periang, dan konyol. Selera humor kami sangat pas jika dipadukan. Dia sangat menyenangkan—kenapa aku baru tahu kalau kami seangkatan?_

_._

_._

_[1 Mei 2014]_

_Sudah lama aku tidak menulis, terlalu asik bersama Chanyeol, hehehe…_

_Hari ini kami ke pantai. Kami berenang dan menangkap ikan (aku baru tahu Chanyeol jago memancing). Kami mendapat ikan yang aku-lupa-namanya dan membakarnya. Rasanya gurih sekali!_

_Chanyeol membawa gitar. Kami melihat sunset dan dia memetik gitarnya. Kalau alat musik ini, sih, Chanyeol memang jago. Karena dia memainkannya dengan perasaan._

_Sore itu dia memainkan Just The Way You Are. Aku bernyanyi bersamanya._

_Dia memanggilku 'Byunbaek' dan jantungku berdebar-debar._

_._

_._

_[5 Mei 2014]_

_Hari ini aku berulang tahun! _

_Dirayakan kecil-kecilan karena kami tidak punya cukup uang. Hanya ada satu black forest dan lilin angka 17._

_Tapi aku senang, karena orang-orang yang kusayangi berkumpul di sisiku._

_Ayah memberiku sepeda agar aku tidak berjalan kaki lagi ke sekolah, ibu memberiku buku-buku baru (dasar ibu…), dan Chanyeol… memberiku kaos yang sama dengannya_

_(hei jantung, berhentilah berdebar seperti itu). _

_._

_._

_[9 Mei 2014]_

_Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku menyukai Chanyeol…_

_._

_._

_[13 Mei 2014]_

_Aku lupa mengerjakan PR Sejarah. Aku dihukum dan Chanyeol tidak ada di sisiku. _

_Kami berjanji untuk ke Dream Land besok! Semoga suasana hatiku membaik._

_("Kalau ada Chanyeol semua akan baik-baik saja.") itu katanya padaku_

_Rasanya aku semakin menyukainya ^^_

_._

_._

_[14 Mei 2014]_

_Sial. Sial. _

_Aku lupa janjiku dengan Chanyeol! Padahal Chanyeol sempat menelpon tapi kenapa aku malah mematikan ponselku?_

_Andai saja aku membaca buku ini lebih cepat._

_._

_Ini sudah pukul 9 malam, apa Chanyeol masih menungguku disana?_

_Ah, tidak mungkin._

_._

_._

_[15 Mei 2014]_

_Chanyeol marah padaku T_T _

_Katanya dia menungguku sampai Dream Land tutup. Katanya dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukku. Katanya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku._

_Katanya aku membuatnya kecewa…_

_Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis._

_._

_._

_[16 Mei 2014]_

_Tadi pagi aku lupa cara memakai dasi. Apa ini sering terjadi pada orang lain, ya? Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun aku melakukannya._

_._

_._

_[17 Mei 2014]_

_Hari ini aku meletakkan sekotak susu pisang dan note berisi permintaan maaf di bangku Chanyeol._

_Semoga dia memaafkanku._

_._

_. _

_[18 Mei 2014]_

_Pagi ini Chanyeol menyapaku dengan senyum lebar, tapi aku malah mematikan senyumnya._

_Kubilang, "Kau siapa?"_

_Seandainya aku membaca buku ini lebih awal, aku pasti bisa mengingat Chanyeol._

_._

_._

_[21 Mei 2014]_

_Aku hampir melupakan ayah dan ibu. Aku marah dan membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok._

_Dasar otak bodoh._

_Jangan membuatku lupa lagi!_

_._

_._

_[24 Mei 2014] _

_Aku…._

_Aku lupa tadi aku mau menulis apa._

_._

_._

_[25 Mei 2014]_

_Ayah dan ibu membawaku ke rumah sakit karena aku menyilet tanganku—mau bagaimana lagi? Aku marah karena aku tidak bisa ingat apapun! _

_Lalu katanya aku mengidap Dementia. Ibu menangis terus._

_Memangnya Dementia itu apa?_

_._

_._

_[30 Mei 2014]_

_Aku tidak sekolah lagi._

_Bagaimana ini? Aku belum minta maaf padanya._

_Chanyeol juga tidak bisa dihubungi._

_Aku harus bagaimana…_

_._

_._

_[5 Juni 2014]_

_Aku merusak barang-barang beserta ponselku karena aku lupa fungsinya apa. _

_Ayah marah padaku._

_Aku benci ayah._

_._

_._

_[8 Juni 2014]_

_Aku dilarang keluar rumah._

_Padahal aku belum minta maaf pada Chanyeol._

_._

_._

_[14 Juni 2014]_

_Pagi ini aku menyakiti ayah dan ibu. Aku meneriaki mereka, kubilang aku tidak kenal mereka._

_Kenapa aku tidak membaca buku ini lebih cepat?_

_._

_._

_[16 Juni 2014]_

_Aku… takut._

_Aku takut kalau aku akan melupakan Chanyeol._

_._

_._

_[24 Juni 2014]_

_Aku lupa namaku._

_Aku membaca buku ini._

_Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Chanyeol._

_._

_._

_[1 jli 24]_

_n… A… m…_

_aku lup caraya menulis {coretan tebal}_

_._

_._

_[{coretan}]_

_{goresan-goresan tak bermakna}_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_[19 Juli 2014]_

_Ini Ibu Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun, jangan menangis. Jangan menyerah, ya. Kalau lupa sesuatu lagi, bacalah buku ini. Karena memori yang direnggut paksa darimu ada disini._

_Kau dapat mempercayainya, Baekhyun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku senang, hari ini aku bisa keluar rumah. Di rumah pengap, aku jadi bosan. Ibu mengajakku ke tempat yang dia bilang Rumah Sakit dan ada beberapa orang yang menempelkan besi-besi dingin ke tubuhku. Aku juga memakan permen-permen bulat kecil yang rasanya pahit. Aku tidak suka, tapi kalau Ibu yang minta akan kulakukan.

Kami pulang, Ibu memegang tanganku erat sekali. Seakan aku akan terbang seperti balon jika Ibu melepasku.

Di jalan, aku melihat tempat yang menjual cairan manis—ibu bilang namanya es krim.

Aku ingin itu.

"Aku mau itu, Bu."

"Nanti Ibu belikan kalau sudah sampai rumah. Jalanan sedang ramai, Baekhyun-_ah_, Ibu tak bisa membawamu kesana."

"Aku akan tunggu disini." Kataku lalu duduk di sebuah bangku.

Ibu menatapku khawatir, "Tidak, Baekhyun-_ah_, itu terlalu berbahaya!"

Aku merengut, kesal pada Ibu. "Tapi kata Dokter, aku baik-baik saja!"

Ibu menghela napas, memberiku pandangan mengancam. "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini."

Aku mengangguk dan Ibu hilang di balik kerumunan. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Ibu terlihat sangat khawatir padaku? Kadang-kadang Ibu memang sedikit berlebihan.

Aku merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahku dan aku menoleh.

"Halo." katanya. Suaranya berat dan serak, tapi aku tidak takut.

"Halo." balasku, mencoba sopan.

Dia laki-laki sepertiku.

"Apa kau sendirian?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku bersama ibu."

Dia tinggi, rambut dan matanya hitam _seperti obsidian, matanya besar, dan aku suka melihat dia tertawa._

Tunggu, kenapa rasanya aku pernah _melihat_ ciri-ciri itu?

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Orang itu tertawa tapi kedengarannya tidak bahagia. Dia terlihat sedih sekali, dan entah mengapa aku tidak suka melihatnya begitu. Seakan-akan ia seharusnya hanya boleh bahagia.

"Tidak, ini baru pertama kali kita bertemu. Siapa namamu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Byun Baekhyun."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi kurasa aku sudah bisa menebak siapa nama orang ini sebelum dia mengatakannya.

"Aku Chanyeol." Dia tersenyum padaku. "Salam kenal, Byunbaek."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Kecepetan, seperti biasa wkwk XD<p>

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D

**[Kim]**


End file.
